


We Wander a Wasteland

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: She gripped her waist and sighed, “As soon as you stop being a psycho, maybe.”He shook his head.“That’s never gonna happen.”





	We Wander a Wasteland

She handed him her drink while crossing her legs on the bench. He sat with his elbows on his knees. She patted his bouncing leg.

“You don’t need anymore coffee.” She commented taking the caffeine filled drink back. He shrugged and wiped off a stray piece of whip cream from the side of his mouth.

“You don’t need any more calories, but here you are with a bag full of candy and some coffee that exceeds anyone elses daily intake.” He threw back. She frowned, but shrugged it off knowing that’s just how he was. She couldn’t get mad at him for the truth.

He tossed her a glance and sighed. Her skirt had rid up in the front and he saw all he needed to see. He frowned, she never paid attention to her own decency.

“Pull your skirt down before someone looks.” He tugged on the hem of the rough fabric and she pulled it down so it draped into her lap.

“Maybe I wanna show it off.” She giggled, leaning over to bump shoulders with him. He swatted at her with an amused smirk of his own.

“How scandalous of you. Are you selling as well?”

“Oh hell yeah. You’re my first customer, I’ll give you a discount.”

He scoffed, “Normally they give out the first for free so that people get addicted and keep coming back.” He eyed her legs and winked at her.

“That is false, I don’t know where you took business.” She shrugged off her sweater and covered over her lap. Now she was feeling self conscious.

“Happy Volts actually. Lovely business establishment.” He grinned with a tad bit of malice behind it.

“Gary! That’s not funny!” She slapped at his arm. Gary laughed with his head tilted back.

“That place sucked ass and you know it.” Her tone dropped all hints of amusement. She shuddered just thinking about that awful.

“Maybe for you. I had a lovely time in solitary confinement. You were the one around the crazies.” He took the drink from her hand and she didn’t complain.

She fell into a silence, but Gary couldn’t bring himself to regret what he had said. It was a joke and she needed to get used to it. When he looked at her she was staring at the field in front of them with glazed over eyes.

“Hey.” Was all he said. She didn’t move, and he felt his chest clench.

“Hey, Natalie, look.” He tapped her shoulder and she jerked violently. She looked where he was pointing.

Football players filtered out of the gym and onto the field, their blue helmets reflected the early morning sunlight like a mirror.

“Finally.” She breathed out a long breath she didn’t mean to be holding.

“So we’re going to the game tonight right?” Gary asked, leaning back and stretching his arms. He hissed as his shoulders cracked and stretched.

“Hell yeah!” She gained back her energy and began bouncing on the bench. “I’m so excited! I’ve never been to a football game.”

Gary shrugged, “Its stupid because no one cares. Football is normally a fall sport but the state has turned it into a summer event. None of us go of course, but some students from other academies come to fill up the bleachers.”

She considered this with a finger tapping on her chin.

“Oh so, why the change?” She sipped her drink while her hand traveled into the bag between them. She pulled out a small chocolate bar and tossed it to her friend.

“The other ‘prestigous’ academies thought the lack of attendees to the football games was because it was cold.”

Gary looked at the wrapped diabetes bar in his lap and glared at it. “I hate snickers.”

She plucked it from his lap and dug through the bag once more.

“Okay, Mars bar?”

“Nougat is gross and you know it.”

“Hershey’s?”

“Now you’re talkin my language.”

They looked over the crowd of football players that had started their push ups.

Natalie’s phone went off so loud that they both jumped. She dug it out of her bag and squinted her eyes at the screen.

“You need glasses.” He commented, filtering through the paper bag in search of another Hershey bar.

“We gotta go to the nurse. Medicine time.” She shrugged her sweater back on and stood up. She was already grimacing.

Gary followed suit with a groan and popped his back. He glanced at her and rolled his eyes.

“Pull your skirt up. God, you need a new one.” He zipped up her bag and held it out to her.

“I told you they didn’t have one in my size! Be my glucose guardian and buy me one that fits.” She pulled on the straps of her bag, and then moved to grab her coffee.

“No! Just stop being fat.” He walked along side her and gently slapped her stomach for emphasis.

She gripped her waist and sighed, “As soon as you stop being a psycho, maybe.”

He shook his head.

“That’s never gonna happen.”


End file.
